


Power Games

by AngelOfDeath10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeath10/pseuds/AngelOfDeath10
Summary: Heero and Relena are used to playing games with one another.  They've done it since they were teens, and there was no reason to think it would stop once they found one another.





	Power Games

Ropes chaffed at Relena’s wrists as she struggled against them, vainly, desperately. She swore, as she felt her skin become slightly raw, that she could feel each fiber separating from the weave and biting into her skin. Nothing she could think of was worse than that invasive feeling, like thousands of tiny needles, not even her aching shoulders nor the gag tied tightly in her mouth. Her mouth had been dry for at least half an hour so at least the gag was not a disgusting mass, but she could feel the tickle in her throat become something more urgent and raw. 

A figure across the room polished a gun, slowly, but with a familiarity with the weapon that implied that the leisurely pace was merely to kill time. She had watched him take it apart a few minutes ago before putting it back together with a more considerate hand than he had offered her. He was meticulous, and his total lack of interest in his captive was galling. With a last firm click and a satisfied smirk, he finally regarded the woman lying on her side on the bed, gun resting loosely in his hand. He tapped the side of his thigh with it rhythmically. 

“Do you surrender?”

Relena, rather than give him the satisfaction, shot a venomous look in his direction and snorted. She knew how to be sarcastic when bound and gagged, though admittedly it was a skill she didn’t need very often. Even Duo would have been proud. The man’s eyes grew dark but his expression did not change even as he leveled the gun in her direction.

“Now do you surrender?”

As much as she could, she turned away from him, ignoring both the spoken question and the unspoken threat. The mattress depressed near her lower back and she felt grim anticipation as what could only be the barrel of the gun pressed into the muscles between her shoulders and slightly to the right of her spine. Again she cursed being caught so unaware as to be in her nightgown, and she knew that the man was probably as amused by the tightening of her neck and shoulders as she was aggravated by the telling signs of her nervousness.

He parted her hair to expose the back of her neck and hair fell around her eyes, filtering her world view as she continued to lay immobile on her left side. If the previous stress had not compelled her to stiffen then this simply finished the job as moist lips nipped at the newly exposed skin. His mouth opened and seemingly to consume her, even as his tongue probed at the sensitized nerves. Relena stifled the groan with a lot of willpower a little bit of help from the gag, but her legs moved of their own volition, sliding slowly over each other.

When her captor’s mouth left her neck, she felt how cool the air was in the room where his saliva quickly evaporated. Perhaps it had only seemed warm to her before because she was the one making all the heat. Shame filtered through for just a moment before she reclaimed her fighting spirit. Of course the effect was spoiled by the slight cough she couldn’t help but generate as her dry throat demanded relief. Although the gag muffled it, her body shook from internal force. The gun pressed less insistently at her back, and smooth words brushed air through her ears, making the tiny hairs thrill her with shivers down her spine.

“Do you want water?”

A simple question. She could answer it without worry; he might not bring her water, but it might be worth it to her to concede this point. Her nod was curt. The mattress sprang back up, supporting her side, as the gun left her back entirely. In response her body sagged with relief. The metal had been cold, but it had warmed up with her body heat and created a strange fusion of feeling. She had been worried because she could barely sense it, but now there was no indecision. 

He stood in front of her moments later, glass in hand, some drops still sliding down the side in trickles that started out large before thinning out and stopping their descent at his tanned fingers. Relena swallowed reflexively, and covetously looked at the cool liquid.

“Will you behave if I take out the gag? You know the consequences.” She knew them all too well, and her nod was all the promise he needed. The gag was worked out of her mouth, slowly, and he gently poured water into her mouth in little portions, kneeling beside the bed. After the first couple swallows she felt pretty normal again, but water flowed down out of the corners of her mouth as he poured too much in. Before the droplet could fall from her chin to the bedspread, he leaned in and his tongue darted out to catch it. Not stopping there, he allowed his lips to drag up from her chin to her lips.

In a sudden fit of some base need, he threw the half-full glass at the wall with enough force to shatter it on impact, and glass shards fell with water, mixing together in a dazzling array before hitting the carpet. His eyes were wild and cruel as he pulled the gun from its makeshift holster at the top of his pants and stood up, forcing her to confront the barrel.

Just as it had been years ago, there was nothing in her gaze. Not a single emotion escaped her control and she felt a swell of pride. Unfortunately, he noticed. The snarl made him look even more feral, and his chocolate hair obscured his eyes. He needed to stay in control. It was his game and she wasn’t playing it right. The gun moved forward slowly, touched her lips intimately, parting them and hitting her teeth with a tap. If he thought this was enough to intimidate her, then she would show him.

Her teeth separated, but the gun went no further in and she took advantage of the moment to let the pink specter of her tongue circle the tip of the barrel. Relena let her eyes close partially, as if she were in some sort of ecstatic trance and she became bolder, sucking the gun a little further into her mouth before pulling back again. Then gun seemed to be shaking a little bit, and quickly it was removed. Her heart slowed down from a speed she had been entirely unaware of it maintaining and adrenaline shot through her system like an aphrodisiac.

“Get up.” The growl, deep and strained, was as telling as the bulge in his tight black pants. Relena did as he ordered, still confident of her control of herself and the situation. Her teeth ground as the bedspread pulled at her ropes and she could feel the way her nightgown was riding up higher on her thighs. When her gasps and struggles became tiresome, her pulled her up himself and turned her around roughly. The sawing motion at her bindings was only a briefing pulsing agony, and then the rope fell to the ground in pieces. A caress of each red wrist was so soft that she almost assumed it was a stray breeze, but the window was not open. He turned her around and then backed away, gun still casually pointed at her.

“What do want of me now, Heero?” Her poise was obviously getting to him, especially because she had broken his so easily.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” He thought about it a moment then added, “All of them.”

Relena’s brow knitted, but she did as he ordered, never breaking eye contact if she could help it. The nightgown came off after some shimmying, and her nipples hardened as they met the cold air of the room without protection. She was sure his eyes had not missed it as he never missed any details no matter how trivial. Her underwear was next, a trifle, almost unnoticed anyway as the last barrier to his voyeuristic gaze. The devil was in his eyes as she saw him purposefully move his head to make her aware that he was admiring her body.

“Touch yourself.” He ordered in an almost lazy drawl.

“You can’t be serious.” Color burned high on her cheeks for just a moment as she realized what he wanted. Her incredulity was greeted with the sound of the gun being cocked. He was serious enough, it seemed.

Awkwardly, she let her fingers make a feather light path from her shoulder down to her breast. She cupped it and ran a finger over her nipple, watching it pucker again more tightly from the contact. With hesitation she traced a circle around it with her index finger. His voice broke through her concentration.

“Not there.” 

She knew it would come to this, but like any good politician, she thought she could stall the inevitable a bit. With greater trepidation than before her hand haltingly moved down her belly, past her gold curls into her own warmth, and she closed her eyes as if to disassociate her embarrassment from what she was doing.

“Look at me.” His voice cracked at the last word a bit, and her eyes flew open to lock with his as her hand slowly moved inside herself. The way her breaths came in heaves was more from the nervousness she felt rather than any pleasure she gave herself, but ultimately it had the same effect. “Damn it, Relena. . .” Heero tossed the gun aside, and pulled off his shirt in a fluid motion even as he attacked his belt next. In another second or two he was as naked as she was, wild looking and needy as his erection called for attention. He motioned down with his eyes.

She wouldn’t let him end the game so readily which he had initiated. “You have to tell me what you want.” Her feigned innocence just caused him to twitch a little, and his arm grabbed her own with nearly crushing strength.

“Get down on your knees.” Rather than force him past the already manifesting breaking point, she did as she was told. He pulled a little too hard at her hair but she held back her protest as he loomed before her, hard and imposing. With care she began to minister to him as she had to the gun barrel mere minutes ago. His hands balled and released her hair in a slow beat that pleasantly massaged her scalp, but got slower and more grasping as she took in more of him and moved more quickly over him. The feeling of him in her mouth, so salty and smooth, was almost as good as the power she knew she had over this beautiful man who only ever gave away the barest of emotions at the best of times but who was practically humming with pleasure for her. By the way he was starting the pull her head back and involuntarily thrusting as she swallowed him into her, she knew he was close. Relena looked up briefly to take in his pained expression born of pleasure and felt a rush of intense lust. But she wasn’t going to let him get away with denying her the satisfaction of seeing this through and before he could steel himself to withdraw she quickened her pace and cupped her fingers around his sac for emphasis.

His shout of release barely registered to her as her mouth flooded with his essence and once she had slid it down her throat she carefully stood up. When she had straightened herself once more his hands wound about her and his possessive hug told her that no matter what it was just a game tonight. No more, and his concern for her was palpable. 

“Tired of it already?” She meant playing a part.

“I don’t need a gun to make you do anything.” The tone was flat and obliquely challenging. Maybe the game wasn’t over quite yet. His hand caressed her breast, mimicking what she had done to herself at his request. Relena marveled at his memory as he made the same movements with none of the hesitation, only to continue exactly as she did by seeking her inner warmth. As his fingers entered her, Relena felt her legs try to give way. She gave a small cry as his fingers left her and instead his arms picked her up and tossed her to the bed before stalking around to crawl from the foot of the bed up. 

With something akin to reverence he moved his hands over her legs, feeling up from the calf to the sensitive place behind the knee which he moved his fingers against to watch her squirm. Heero rediscovered the mole on her thigh, the scar on her hip from a nasty fall a few years ago, her bellybutton, the soft indent at the base of her neck that he rested his nose against for just a moment, feeling her pulse.

Her legs had opened for him, inviting, and he placed himself in between them. It looked as if he was going to proceed with a more thorough investigation of her body when a light entered his eyes, announcing the presence of a new idea. The curtain that hung in a bunched strip, one of three that could be pulled to surround the bed, caught his attention and he pulled it to him with one hand and rested it partially beside him. Grabbing Relena’s hands he placed them over her head and then wrapped the curtain around them firmly with a knot to keep them in place.

“Resourceful. . .” Relena looked at his improvisation with fevered eyes and gave an experimental tug.

“No burn marks this time.” Was his answer with a small shrug.

She thought about saying something about buying different rope, but her retort died in her throat as his tongue forced its way inside her mouth. Relena’s mouth turned up at the corners as she thought of how this was a clever way Heero had discovered of quieting his talkative wife. When he pulled back to just stare at her, an obvious fascination with his handiwork evident, Relena decided to see how far she could take this. Words were her power in this situation.

“You can’t own me. I’ll never be yours no matter what you think.” A shudder that shook him told her that the words had struck a chord. “I am free.”

“You are mine.” Something in the way he said it through clenched teeth made her wonder if maybe she was pushing a little to hard at the wrong time. “All of you. Here.” He descended upon her neck, sucking at it with almost painful intensity. Once he pulled away he fingered the mark he had made. “Here.” This time he left the mark at her hip. “Here.” Her inner thigh.

As he finished making his point, Relena tried to maintain a cool disposition. “They mean nothing.” Her lie was glaring to her, but Heero’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned as he pressed them together, forcing the blood from them.

His head bowed down again, moving back down past her hip, to where her still spread legs joined. With great care he ran his finger up a down her nether lips, lubricating her with her own moisture, before parting them with his tongue and jolting her body with a wave of feeling with an experienced flick.

All Relena could do was hiss her pleasure, sinuously arching her body and pulling at her restraints in response to his expertise. Her appreciation grew more vocal and her body began to shudder as he pressed and lapped in turns, holding down her legs and playing her like an instrument. The first shudders rocked her body and she called out to him, pleading, and he stayed with her, guiding and controlling her orgasm with firm quick strokes.

When her body lost its rigidity, he moved up to look her in the eyes again. Always he wanted to look at her, watch her, seemingly needing constant assurance that she was there. As he guarded her he often had a shadow of this look lurking behind his eyes, a wish to chain her to him for as long as he lived. She remained his obsession, his idol, and even as she saw it she knew that he was just as jealous to make the worship of her an esoteric religion. They were exclusive to the point of selfishness. Relena called it true love. Heero simply let her name it whatever she wished if it made her feel better to put a shape to what they felt.

So her eyes stayed open for him, lost in stormy night seas, and when he finally entered her, even her over-sensitized flesh couldn’t cause her to break away or blink. This time when they both came it wasn’t fireworks or flashing lights, but an acknowledgement to one another. This was sex, but it was love too. Their games of dominance and lust were just an amusing diversion.

Heero unwound Relena from the curtains and she got up to open a window in the room that was now almost stifling with the thick musky air. Careful not to step on any glass she stepped up to the pane now ajar and she felt the cold wind blow back her hair and nearly freeze the sweat on her body. It felt refreshing and she didn’t begrudge Heero a similar feeling of freedom as he stepped up behind her. He hadn’t made any noise, she just knew he was there.

“You’ll catch a cold.” His face was turned away and she suspected he was regarding the broken glass and wet spot on the carpet he had created. 

Relena turned around, leaning back against the sill and gave him a smile as she examined the mark on her hip he had made. Her fingers moved up to the higher one. When he looked up from the ground he noted her expression and the placement of her hand. For a moment he looked a little abashed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry Heero, I have some very nice makeup that should cover most of this up. Of course, no one would bring it up anyway unless they wanted to incur your wrath. Who would be so stupid?”

They looked at one another and simultaneously said: “Duo.”

“Let’s go to sleep. I’ll close the window. I just wanted to feel the wind a bit. Maybe it will snow. I’d love to wake up and find everything clean and powdery.”

“Hn.”

As they settled into the curled position they had assumed for years since they had begun sharing a bed, Relena tried to move closer into his embrace. Heero just pulled her tighter in before his face relaxed into a somber expression for sleep.


End file.
